With continuous development of electronic technologies, a mobile terminal such as a smartphone and a tablet computer has more functions. Geolocation has become an indispensable function of the mobile terminal. A geo-fencing technology is a new application proposed for the geolocation function, that is, a virtual fence is used to form a geographic area on a map, and a corresponding service may be provided for a user when a mobile terminal enters or leaves the geographic area. A function of a location-based reminder is one of services. The user may select a geo-fence on the mobile terminal, set a size of the geo-fence on the electronic map, and set a reminder. When the user carrying the mobile terminal enters or leaves an area corresponding to the specified geo-fence, the mobile terminal reminds the user of the reminder. For example, when the user enters or leaves a neighboring area of a shop, the mobile terminal reminds the user to buy milk.
However, in the foregoing service, after the user sets the location-based reminder on the mobile terminal, only the mobile terminal can provide the user with the function of the location-based reminder. It can be learned that the service has an undiversified function and poor interactivity.